One Song
by SurpriseSushi
Summary: This is nothing. As long as I have you. As long as you stay beside me. I know... I have to accept it sometime. That he's dead. In the end, no one can save me. Rated T for sexual references.


**One Song**

A Harry Potter One-shot by SurpriseSushi

_**"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"**_

**Will I Lose my Dignity, Rent**

_I could only scream. To think that I could help someone was only an illusion. _"Yo, Sirius!" Remus grinned at him. He held up a package, "Nymphadora baked a pie for you!" and opened the door and walked in. He looked around the dark, smoky, apartment, and glanced at the couch, to wear Sirius sat, a bottle and two glasses set on the table in front of him."Was someone here?" He asked, selting down on the couch, sitting next to Sirius. Sirius didn't reply. "Have you been drinking?"

"Hm?" Sirius finally replied, looking at Remus, then back to the glasses. "Oh, yeah. Just a little..." He poured himself a glass, and then poised the bottle over the other. "You want some?" Hughes nodded, and Roy poured the drink. Hughes placed the pie on the table. "One of Gracia's infamous pies?"

Hughes smiled. "All for you." He said opening the box and taking a piece out.

"I thought that was for me."

"You wouldn't be able to finish it by yourself, anyway." Hughes took a bite. "Ugh- Just as bad as ever. I love her, but she can't make anything to save her life-" He glanced at the bottle again. "Hey, Sirius... Was someone here?"

"No, it's just been me. Why do you ask?" Sirius asked, turning his glass in his hands.

"Well, there was two glasses... I thought maybe James was over..." Remus shook his head. "You probably had some girl over or something-" _Don't. Don't touch that switch. _"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." _Because... I wont be able to go back._ Sirius lept onto Remus, pushing him onto the couch, his face inches from Remus'. He was panting, and he leaned forward and kissed Remus. "Ha- Hey... what..." Remus tried to push him off, but Sirius was much stonger than he looked. "_Sirius!_" He pushed Sirius hard in the stomach, causing him to stop. "St- Stop it!" Remus looked up at his friend., and smelled the alchohol on his breath. "Are you drunk?"

Sirius smiled grimly. "Yes. I supose I am." _Help me. _He pushed Remus' shirt up, and stroked his bare chest, and the other hand rested inbetween Remus' legs.

"Ah-...sto... ah... ahh!" Remus squeezed his eyes shut, and stopped resisting, knowing he can't push Sirius away. "Ah..."

"Open your eyes, Remus."

"No!" Siirus's hand unzipped Remus' pants. "No..." Sirius's tounge licked Remus stomach, and Sirius's hand pulled out his member. Remus shuddered, and Sirius's hand started to move up and down. "Haa... ah... ah!" _Can you do it?_ _Someone, help me. _Sirius's mouth warmed Remus's now erect penis. _Save me. _"...mes. James..." Sirius stopped, looking up at Remus, horror dawning on his face. "Peter-... James... Help me..." Remus was calling for help. "Please- help... James... James!" _I see... No one will save me. _Suddenly he was gone. Remus opened his eyes, and saw Sirius glaring out the window. "Si...rius?"

"I'm sorry, Remus. It seems I was a bad drunk today." _Then all I have to do is plant the seeds. _"Please... go now."

"Siri-"

"GO!" _Over the months and over the years, those tendrils will embrace you. _Remus stared at him, and then grabbed his coat.

"I really don't know what's going on with you..." He tugged his jacket on. "but... I'll forget about what happened today. But, Sirius... Why does it look like you're about to cry?" _And eventually strangle you._ Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and left Siirus alone.

After a minute, Sirius placed a hand on the window, and chuckled. _There's no way I could do such a thing. _He let his knee's crumble below him, and he sliped to the floor, tears finally spilling forth from his closed eyes. "Someone... Help me."

_The one being strangled is me. The strangling vine grows over a along period of time, wrapping around a tree, eventually enveloping the tree and killing it. It seems no one can save me. This is nothing. As long as I have you. As long as you stay beside me. I know... I have to accept it sometime. That he's dead. In the end, no one can save me._

_Don't you think so?_

**The End**

**A/N: I own no rights or character's of Harry Potter; or songs from Rent.**

**AHA, RAEP. :D Very serious subject. D Kinda short, and alot to be left to the reader in this one. I'll leave t to you. :) Title and quote from the movie-adaption of the play Rent. I thought it would be appropriate. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review.**

_**SurpriseSushi**_


End file.
